Visibility during a dental procedure (e.g., within a patient's mouth) is a constant challenge for dentists, due to shadowing, tight spaces, and tools getting in the way during a dental procedure. Current lighting systems use high intensity lighting, overhead flood lights, head lamps, and mirrors to help provide lighting for the dentist during a procedure. However, these current systems are large, cumbersome, and expensive, and do not always provide the desired amount of light needed during a procedure.